Color Me Blue
by CasaNova73099
Summary: Azar, the ruler of Azarath has recently passed away and the severe depression of Raven, her former apprentice is having adverse effects on all those closest to her, leading Raven's mother and a family friend to step in to teach her how to cope with her thoughts and emotions. Midquel to "Raven: Soundtrack of My Life". Rated T for some dark subjects and adult situations.
1. Author Note

Nova's back, and many apologies to those who had me checked off in their author and story alerts only for me to then go onto an extensive hiatus. Apart from the fact that I had virtually lost all of my drafts and works in progress when my traveldrive was destroyed, I had been going through a period in life when I was suffering from depression and some bouts with anxiety. Some of it was due to family issues, other times it was the stress from trying to survive in the big city pretty much on my own. I had pretty much forsaken all of my hobbies and was just going through the motions of everyday life. It was a pathetic, pitiful cycle I had fallen into. Then, about three months ago, my ex's mother unexpectedly passed away…

Now I know what you're thinking: "What does this have to do with anything?" Answer: a lot. You see, despite the fact that our relationship fizzled out, my ex and I remained very good friends. He was also very close to his mother and as the emotional person he is, he took her death very hard. I've spent many a time talking to him to console and encourage him, and in the process it brought me back to the days when I had lost my grandmother due to breast cancer. I remembered the feelings of hopelessness and loneliness that I felt in the weeks and months afterwards, but with time and the support of others who sincerely cared about me, I was able to come to terms with her death and move on in my life, though there are times still now after even seventeen years when certain memories and feelings sometimes overwhelm me, and I embrace that. "Emotions are what make humans humane," is what she once told me and I strongly believe that. I can't stand when I hear a person tell another person who's getting over a break-up or a death to either "suck it up" or "get over it". Not everyone handles grief the same way. No one is or can be the same person they once were before experiencing a loss and each person heals at a different pace from the next, so unless the person is showing signs that their depression could snowball into something more serious, no one has the right to make the that same person feel possibly even worse about themselves by suggesting that they're either being a crybaby or that they're taking longer than what is necessary to move forward. To me, I would be more concerned about the ones that are showing such callousness or who are virtually emotionless because what does that say about them?

But I digress. All I can say is that I feel that in time my ex will surely be able to break loose of the hold his depression has on him. Quite ironically, by me looking to assist him, it motivated me to get out of the funk I was feeling (after all, my problems starting to look more and more trivial in light of his circumstances) and this was the inspiration behind this story. So if I haven't bored all of you to death with my rambling, sit back and enjoy Color Me Blue.

PS: This story is a midquel to Raven: Soundtrack of My Life and chronologically takes place between the events of Chapters 6 and 7. Ok, _**now**_ I'm done rambling…


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Autumn: the season of the harvest and the time of year for many people to either take stock in or express their appreciation for all of the bounties and provisions they have toiled for or were blessed with. For others however, the fall season is more of a time of melancholy since the warm days and the aspirations of the summer are now over, the coldness and loneliness of winter is just on the horizon, and the bright, cheerful welcome of spring seems further away than ever before. As the days grow gray and shorter, and the nights longer and colder, people have a tendency to hibernate as it were, and they can sometimes emotionally fall into themselves. This just so happened to be the tragic case with one forlorn youth: a young girl who was born… 'a little bit' different than her peers and who was treated like an outsider by her people. A young girl who had found a true friend and a mother figure in one of the kindest souls she had ever known, only to then have her snatched away so abruptly that she felt the burn marks not only on her hands but in her heart as well…

"How long has she been sitting out there like that?"

A woman with somber icy-blue eyes and shoulder-length black hair broke her concentration to turn towards the source of the voice: an older man with equally long chestnut brown hair and a long beard. She then turned back to what had originally held her attention: a girl who looked to be no older than ten years old, sitting out in the terrace garden in the frigid November air, her back facing the two adults now observing her from the doorway.

"Since last night…" came the woman's soft reply, and the man's blue eyes widened in response.

"Since last night?" he repeated, as if his ears deceived him. The woman simply nodded.

"She hardly ate a thing at dinner last night, and she excused herself shortly afterwards. I came up to check on her close to her bedtime and found her out here. I practically had a one-sided conversation with her, and it ended with her staying out in the garden since she wanted a moment to herself…"

"But Arella, this is crazy. She's not eating and she hardly ever sleeps. She talks to no one albeit a word or two here and there towards me and you, and h…"

"What do you expect, Coman?" snapped Arella, causing the man to recoil slightly. Arella's facial expression and tone of voice then softened upon seeing this. "What do you expect from her? Raven has always felt like an outsider amongst the people of Azarath, and the first person she met outside of her immediate family who loved and respected her for who she was is now dead. I remember when I lost my mother, and it felt like the world was ending. I can only imagine how Raven feels…"

"Believe me, Arella. I'm not heartless. I understand the pain of losing someone dear in death, be it unexpected or not. However, we both cannot kid ourselves that this situation can be handled in the usual ways…"

Arella swallowed the lump in her throat. "I'm assuming you're talking about her powers and how her mood influences them?"

"I don't mean to open old wounds…"

"It's ok. I wasn't implying that you were, and believe me, this has been close in my mind since I learned about Azar's illness. The moment it was discovered that it was terminal, I worried how Raven would take it. Now I'm wishing we had told her sooner that Azar was very sick. Maybe she would've had more time to ready herself. Still, I don't want what happened ten years ago to potentially repeat itself now…"

"Indeed. When she experiences extreme anger and sadness, Raven tends to lose control over her powers. Thankfully the only things that have been destroyed since Azar's death are for the most part replaceable. However, in order to insure that we do not have another tragedy upon our hands, we must help Raven to sort through her thoughts and feelings, to give her some sort of outlet that can help her when things get too unbearable for her."

"But how?"

"I know of one way, but it'll mean enlisting the help of his Majesty."

Arella pursed her lips and sighed. "Do you think Argus can really help? Not too many here are fond of associating with us, let alone helping us."

"Trust me, Arella. If anyone can help or understand the seriousness of this, it would be him."

"My Lord Cavill and the Lady Arella, your Majesty."

Coman and Arella bowed and curtseyed deeply in front of Argus, a young man with jet black hair and light blue eyes dressed in a white robe with blue and golden accents. The man glanced up from the book within his hand and he and gestured for them to rise.

"Lord Cavill, Lady Roth," he smiled lightl. "'Tis good to see you."

"Thank you for seeing us on such short notice, your Majesty."

"Yes. Thank you very much."

"I understand that the two of you seek my assistance on a most important matter?"

"Indeed." Coman paused to summon the courage and then spoke once more.

"I know that our late Majesty had requested on her deathbed that upon her becoming of age, Raven Roth would be given the Mirror of Azar. However I feel that the matter cannot wait any longer and that she must receive it now."

Argus's face hardened and he sighed deeply. He had an inkling that whatever Coman and Arella was going to pose to him would be a heavy topic and the mere sight of the two at court often unsettled anyone else who was present. However, Argus knew that Coman was a member of the Royal Magistrate that his late aunt spoke highly of, and Arella's own daughter was his aunt's ward, so when his page alerted him about their urgent request for an audience, he obliged and conceded to meeting with them in the privacy of his own apartments. He now mentally thanked the Gods for giving him the hindsight to do this. However he also now wished that he could've been prepared to know that _this _was what the couple required of him…

"My aunt entrusted one of our family's most prized and powerful possessions to Raven Roth?"

Coman and Arella briefly exchanged nervous looks. They hadn't anticipated that Azar's successor had no knowledge of one of her last wishes and his tentative reaction did nothing to ease their worries. "Please understand, Your Grace," continued Coman. "Her Majesty beseeched that Raven would inherit the mirror as she knew that it could help her govern her unique powers. As we have learned throughout her time here in Azar's Tower…and unfortunately through the tragedy that had befallen Lord Onyx, Raven's powers fluctuate depending on what she is feeling. Queen Azar had intended to bestow the Mirror of Azar once Raven was mature enough to use it, however…"

"Say no more."

Coman stuttered and then fell silent as he bowed his head once more. A pregnant silence filled the air as he and Arella waited for their king to respond. The couple listened as Argus walked over to the other side of the room and exited through the doorway to the inner sanctum of his chamber.

_'Well, that was interesting…'_ said Arella telepathically to Coman, who sighed.

'_This is not good. Pray gods, what are we to do now?'_

Arella was about to respond when the sound of Argus returning into the outer apartment caught their attention and their heads shot up. To their surprise, Argus was cradling a large wrought iron mirror in both hands.

"My aunt was greatly renowned and respected for being a wise woman," started Argus. "While it is unheard of for anyone outside of our family tree and of the Royal Magistrate to be entrusted to any of the Azarathian Relics of Mind, Body & Soul, our Lady Azar would never do so if she didn't trust the person or that person's inner strength."

He then stopped in front of Coman and smiled as he gestured for the wise sage to take the mirror.

"Therefore I must trust Raven, and you as well. Take it, with my blessing, Lord Cavill."

At this Coman fell to Argus's feet and Arella beamed with joy. "His Majesty is most gracious," said Coman as he did obeisance to him. "Thank you, thank you…"

"I know how there are some who voice their displeasure that I allow your presence at court…" said Argus, setting his hand on the magistrate's  
shoulder. "Rather stridently too. However, Coman, you are a member of the Royal Magistrate that my dear aunt always thought highly of and the same goes for you Arella, and Raven too. Despite any opposition directed at you, rest assured that you will always have my support in all that you do."


	3. Chapter 2: The Other Side

CHAPTER 2

Once he had successfully acquired the Mirror of Azar and profusely thanked King Argus once again for his support, Coman wasted no time with his mission to assist Raven. After he had departed from Arella, he made his way back to Azar's old apartments and stood in the doorway leading out to Azar's terrace garden. As he had expected, Raven was still in the exact same position she was when he had first came upon Arella observing her: resting on her knees on the tiled floor and completely motionless. Coman then crossed the threshold and slowly made his way over to the young mage, and he stopped once he stood beside her.

"Good afternoon, Raven."

Raven lazily glanced at Coman out of the corner of her eye, but apart from this, she made no further effort to acknowledge his presence.

"Do you mind if I sit for a moment?"

Raven's eyes panned over to the stone beach opposite both her and Coman and then resumed staring straight ahead of her into the distance. Not knowing what to make of her response – or rather her lack of response – Coman took the initiative and went to sit upon the beach, and gently set down his staff at his feet. The sound of the wood on the tile was enough to direct Raven's attention back to him, but a few scant seconds later, she returned to her unresponsive and rigid state. It was then when Coman took the opportunity to observe Raven even closer. She was dressed literally from head to toe in black. Her boots, her leotard, her cape: all were as black as the night. What was even more surprising was that Raven, despite having an already pallid complexion, looked even paler than ever before. It was a disheartening sight to say the least.

"I know you don't want to talk, Raven. But I would appreciate it if you could offer me a moment of your time."

The pre-teen glanced at Coman out of the corner of her eye once more, though this time, a frown was etched across her face.

"I want to help you."

The older man was met with a soft sigh and Raven lowered her head, causing the hood to her cape to fall down and cover her head.

"Raven, please. Your mother and I both love you, and we hate seeing you like this. We know how much you're hurting right now and we want to ease your pain in any way we can. We even sought out the help of the king in order to find a way to help you."

Raven clenched her fists. It was clear that she was becoming agitated as several statues and planters out on the terrace were slowly starting to rattle in place. Coman knew he was treading on thin ice now, but at the same time, there was no going back on this. While he sympathized with Arella's passive approach to allow Raven as much time and space as she needed, he also knew that Raven would eventually have to open up about her feelings. Otherwise, the effects could be – nay- _would_ be catastrophic…

"Please Raven. I even brought something that…that she wanted you to have."

The pottery and statues instantly stopped moving, and Raven quickly turned to face Coman, her violet eyes piercing through him.

"You…have something from…?" she whispered.

At this Coman reached into the depths of his tunic and revealed the Mirror of Azar. Naturally intrigued, Raven summoned her powers and encased the mirror in obsidian energy. Coman willingly allowed Raven to then telekinetically carry the mirror over to herself, and she gripped the heavy item firmly with both hands.

"That is the Mirror of Azar," stated Coman. "It has been passed down from three generations of Azar's family and it was also one of her most cherished belongings. Before she had gotten sick, Azar had always expressed how she wanted you to have the mirror, but we all felt that you weren't ready to wield it yet. Then right before she passed away, Azar made me and your mother promise that we would make sure that you would get the mirror, and that you would receive it on your sixteenth birthday. However, I think that now is the time that you should have it."

"…What does it do?"

"It's a very special tool used to assist mediation. As strange as it sounds, this mirror can actually allow a person to visit the depths of his or her own mind. Once there, it is easier for a person to focus on any thoughts or problems or concerns they may have and therefore get a handle or even get rid of any bad thoughts or feelings that they're holding onto."

Raven nodded absentmindedly, her pale fingers rubbing along the mirror's reflective surface.

"Azar once showed me how to utilize the mirror. With your permission, I'd like to teach you how to use it too. It may help you, Raven, not only now, but in the long run as well."

A heavy silence filled the air. After what felt like an eternity, Raven finally spoke.

"…She really wanted _me_ to have this?"

"It's the truth. When I asked the king for it, even he was surprised since the mirror has never been entrusted to anyone outside of the Royal Family or the Royal Magistrate. Azar always thought highly of you, Raven, and she was always thinking of ways for you to increase your potential. If anyone was to inherit the mirror, it would've been you."

"…And…you really think this could help?"

"In more ways than you'd ever know. You can trust me on this, Raven. Once you incorporate the mirror into your life, things will get better. Life _will_ be better."

Raven pursed her lips and furrowed her brow, and Coman couldn't help but note how much Raven resembled her mother, despite her having such exotic features. They both had the same pensive, analytical and calm approach to life. She then gestured for him to take the mirror.

"Then you must show me."

Coman smiled and gestured for Raven to walk over to him. "Very well. I want you to look at your reflection and concentrate on it. Imagine that you and I are being pulled in. You know if you are doing it right when your reflection changes into the image of a hand. It's a little unnerving when the hand first reaches out at you, but it'll be ok. Allow the hand to take hold of you, and you'll be transported inside."

Raven nodded and sternly gazed into the mirror. After a few moments, she gasped as she saw a hand slowly reaching up towards her. The shock of the image was almost enough to cause her to drop the mirror, and a nearly vase out on the terrace shattered, but Coman's hand shot out to grab hold of the mirror's base and he rubbed Raven's shoulder with the other hand.

"It's ok," he reassured. "I'm right beside you. Just keep concentrating."

Raven nodded and took hold of the mirror once more. She stared down her reflection and she was more prepared the second time around when the phantom hand reappeared. Guided by Coman, Raven set the mirror safely down on top of the bench, and the two stood side by side and watched as the hand outstretched from the mirror's surface and grabbed hold of Raven, who instinctively clamped onto Coman's arm and the two disappeared into a vortex of dark energy. Seconds later, Raven still had Coman in a death grip when he gingerly patted her on the head.

"You did excellent, Raven. Open your eyes. Look and see for yourself…"

Raven slowly opened one of her eyes, and immediately opened the second one once she took in her surroundings. The pair found themselves on top of a sizeable island floating in an infinite space, and the sky was of a celestial midnight blue and purple hue with numerous stars twinkling in the background. She also noticed that floating quite some distance away from them and circling the little island was a round stone pathway, and positioned every few hundred feet or was a massive door. In total, there were nine of these doors.

"…This is what my mind looks like?" asked an awe-struck Raven. Coman nodded.

"Indeed. I must say that this is fascinating, though I wonder why you have doorways here…"

"Does this mean that something's wrong?"

"I seriously doubt it. Each person is unique, Raven, so the appearance inside of each person's mind is equally unique as well. Keep in mind too that I've only been inside of Azar's and my own mind, so perhaps there are others out there whose mental plane resembles yours in some ways. In any event, maybe we should start investigating each one to see where they le..."

Coman's mouth hung as he stared off into the distance. Puzzled, Raven turned to see what suddenly now had his undivided attention and gasped.

"This…That can't be…"


	4. Chapter 3: Tangible Thoughts

**Many, many, _many _apologies for the long hiatus, readers. I live in the Rockaways of New York City, which as some of you know, was greatly impacted by Hurricane/Superstorm Sandy, and ever since October 29th, I have not had landline or internet service at my place (I had to upload this from work). Been very preoccupied with other things because of the storm (and from some personal issues as well) so here is the latest installment for Color Me Blue. Be on the look out for new chapters for Angels and Demons and The Reign of Blood, both which are coming very soon...**

* * *

CHAPTER 3

Coman's mouth hung as he stared off into the distance. Puzzled, Raven turned to see what had suddenly gotten his undivided attention and gasped.

"This…That can't be…"

Raven rubbed her eyes as if she was seeing things, then stared in disbelief at a figure which had appeared on the island about a hundred feet away from them. It was a preteen girl, who surprisingly looked just like her, with the only difference being that her shoes and cloak were of a pastel blue and her sad eyes were reddened from either fatigue or from crying...

"She looks just like me!" said a dumbstruck Raven. She then turned to Coman, hoping that he would have an answer for her.

"Coman, what's going on?"

Poor Coman looked still confused as ever by this recent turn of events. "I haven't the slightest clue," he finally said then slowly and cautiously began to move Raven behind him. "I've never seen anything like this before. We better keep our distance, Raven, just to be on the safe side until we know for sure if this…_girl_ is dangerous or not…"

The duo slowly began to back away…

"There's really no need to be wary of her…"

The sound of a girl's voice from behind them greatly startled Coman and Raven, who all but jumped into her instructor's arms,and they whirled around to find another yet doppelganger of Raven's. This one however wore a yellow cape and boots and a pair of glasses which were tethered to a chain that hung around her neck. Upon seeing their frightened looks, the strange, studious looking girl's face and tone of voice softens...

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you."

Raven raised an eyebrow and she slowly approached her, uh 'twin'. "Um, okay? And you are…?"

The yellow clone smiled lightly. "Well, Raven, I am, well…you."

Raven and Coman blinked. This "head trip" was getting more confusing and confusing by the second.

"What? That can't be!"

"Please explain yourself, young lady," coaxed Coman.

"Yeah, because you're make any sense."

"But it's the truth," urged the yellow-cloaked 'Raven'. "I _am _you, Raven, or at least a part of you. You see, I represent your intelligence and common sense. I'm the part of you that helps you stay level-headed and to make good decisions, and I'm also the one that helps you out when it comes to your taking in knowledge from personal study, schooling, mediation or from my all-time favorite…reading."

"So that girl over there…" started Coman, pointing at the light blue cloaked 'Raven'. "She's a part of Raven too? Another emotion or another facet of her personality, I should say?"

Raven's intelligence nodded. "Yes. There are nine of us together that dwell here." Coman then turned back to stare at Raven's other and very tangible emotion in the distance, the peculiarity and phenomenon of what was unfolding in front of his very eyes clearly fascinating and exciting the worldly wizard. "Extraordinary…" he breathed airily. Raven's face meanwhile scrunched into a frown as she soaked in all of Intelligence's information.

"So then, you're my intelligence. What does that make _her_ then?"

Intelligence looked at her sisterly sentiment and her smile weakened slightly. "She…would be your sadness."

Raven turned back to what she now knew as her sadness and stared. Her face then brightened as if the greatest of ideas had suddenly overtaken her. "Perfect. She's just the one we need to see then." She then turned to Coman and started to march off towards Sadness.

"Let's go, Coman," she said with enthusiasm. "We need to stop her control over me bef…."

However, Raven jumped back as she suddenly found Intelligence hovering before her.

"Wait! Before you go…"

"What?" said a slightly annoyed Raven. "If she's my sadness, she's responsible for my being miserable and she's therefore also the cause of my powers running amok, yes? Well then we've got to do something then before, well, before something really bad happens!"

"I know, Raven, I know, but you can't just go off storming over there like you're going to attack her. You'll need a plan. You see, all of your emotions…"

Suddenly, Sadness disappeared from the island, and a strong gust of wind from out of nowhere caused the trio to lose their footing. They screamed as the wind quickly turned into a violent cyclone which howled and spun them around in the air capriciously…

"What in the name of Azar's happening!?" shouted Coman.

"It's a mood swing!" answered Intelligence. "Raven, you must calm down! Mood swings are hard to weather for even us emotions, and there's no telling what could happen if you or Coman are hurt while in here!"

"I can't! I don't even know what I said or did to start it!"

"This is not good!" said Intelligence anxiously.

"That's to say the least!" retorted Coman who flapped around aimlessly. "If we get separated…!"

"I don't want to even think about that!"

"Raven! Coman! Here! Grab my hand!"

"We're…trying…Intelligence!"

"I can't…reach…!"

"Oh no!"

But it was to no avail. The sudden tornado separated the trio and catapulted each of them through three of the floating doors…


	5. Chapter 4: Night & Day

CHAPTER 4

Coman landed very hard in a field of lilac, lavender and purple geranium flowers. The second he touched down, he staggered up to his feet and looked around as he got his bearings, rubbing his right arm since it was understandably sore from his less than graceful landing…

"Raven! Intelligence! Are you girls alright?!"

Apart from the birdsong and the gentle breeze that caused the flowers to sway faintly, Coman heard nothing. Looking around cautiously, he tried to get an idea on which way to head, but was met with the sight of a seemingly endless carpet of purple flowers all around him.

"Raven?! Intelligence?!" But there was still no response. Bending over to pick up his staff, Coman looked around one last time, and then started walking...

'_It'll do me no good to just stand around here,' _though Coman. '_The one person who could explain what to do is Gods only knows where, and Raven…poor Raven. This is all so very new to her and all of this hitting her all at one time can't be good for her. I've got to find them both if I have any hope of helping her…and of finding my way out of here…'_

Coman continued on his trek, and eventually he began to see other things, namely huge blooming wisteria and magnolia trees in the distance. As he got closer to the towering trees, Coman swore that he could also heard wind chimes floating in the air. He stopped in his tracks to listen for the direction the chimes seemed to be coming from and then when he placed it, began walking in the same direction. It turned out to be a smart move on Coman's part, for it wasn't very long afterwards when he came upon a clearing in the wooded glen, and knelling down to tend to what appeared to be an animal of some sort was once again, a young girl who looked just like Raven, only she was wearing a purple cape and set of purple boots. The young girl turned at the sound of Coman rustling through the flowers and smiled warmly as she rose gracefully to her feet.

"Hello Mr. Coman," she greeted. Coman smiled lightly.

"Good day. Forgive me if I'm interrupting something."

"Oh no, not at all." The purple-cloaked 'Raven' then noticed that Coman was favoring his hurt arm and tenderly reached out to take his arm.

"It looks like you've had quite a trip. Please…" She gestured at the large flat boulder only a few feet away from her. "Come sit by me."

Coman smiled again, for the girl's pleasant demeanor was very comforting and inviting after his mini ordeal. The two then went to sit on the boulder and the young girl smiled once again.

"I have met one of Raven's emotions before I winded up here," started Coman. "Her intelligence as she introduced herself. I assume that you too are a part of Raven, yes?"

"That's right. You could say that I'm Raven's affection, the part of her that allows her to be kind and considerate towards others as well as to feel love towards others."

Affection then beamed slightly. "All that I am, all that you see here is thanks to people like you, and Ms. Gayla, Mother and…"

Affection's voice trailed off, and a wistful look appeared on her face. Coman nodded to convey his understanding.

"I know. We all miss Azar terribly, Affection. That is why I'm here. I had used the Mirror of Azar to help Raven get in better touch with her emotions, to get a better handle on how to deal with her grief. However, we never imagine to stumble upon all… of this…not in a million years."

He then placed a hand on her shoulder. "And I need your help. Intelligence says that it was a mood swing that happened a few minutes ago, and it somehow launched me here. But I have no idea where "here" is."

"Each of Raven's emotions has a place inside of her to call her very own. The mood swing it seems threw you into my home. There's a chance it could've thrown Intelligence here too, or into one of the other emotions' realms."

"And Raven…?

Raven stood in front of a building that was both colossal and intimidating in appearance. The building in question resembled that of a security fort, complete with looming sentry towers, barred windows, a marshy moat and a rusty wrought iron portcullis. Raven then began to take in her surroundings, for the fortress's landscaping (if you could call it that) was even more menacing-looking. Everywhere that she looked, Raven could see nothing but bare trees, prickly briar patches, and piles of dry dead leaves and fallen branches all around…

"Where in the name of Azar am I?"

Raven went back to study the stronghold before her. While the building gave off a strong sense of unfriendliness, it was also rather strange that its drawbridge was lowered and the portcullis to the main entrance was raised up. It was almost like someone wanted Raven to go inside…

"Yeah, I don't think I want to go in there," murmured Raven. She turned around and began walking down a path that was littered with dead leaves, the sound of her crunching footsteps echoing in the otherwise eerily silent air…

"Turn back…"

Raven's head whipped around to the source of the disembodied voice so quickly, it was a miracle she didn't give herself whiplash. Glancing up into the gnarled branches overhead, she spotted a lone raven with blood red eyes. But animals, let alone ravens couldn't talk…

"Turn back…" it repeated in a soft, child-like and eerie voice.

"What the…?!"

Just then, two more ravens flew down and perched on the branches near the first raven, each one as peculiar and creepy as the first.

"Stay away. Danger ahead. Turn back."

Raven looked at the trio of birds suspiciously. Who or what was it that they were trying to warn her about? Or were these creatures trying to set her up for a trap instead? Better yet, why did something about these birds seem…familiar?

"TURN BACK! TURN BACK! TURN BACK!"

Raven shrieked and bolted back towards the fortress as the ravens took on a more terrifying appearance. Their dark plumage now looked haggard in appearance, and they had razor sharp teeth that lined the inside of their bills. What was even more frightening is that the birds now sported not one but two pairs of red eyes. Raven raced across the drawbridge and through the entrance of the fort, narrowly missing getting run through and through when the portcullis suddenly came crashing down. As she struggled to catch her breath and control her racing heart, Raven swore she saw something move out the corner of her eye and just caught the sight of someone slipping away down a darkened corridor...

"Hey, wait!"

Raven took off towards the corridor and grabbed one of the wall torches for illumination, then cautiously proceeded further. She soon wished she hadn't, for the interior of the fort was even creepier than its exterior and outside grounds. Numerous chains and locks secured every door she passed, and she could hear the nervous breathing of someone echoing in the empty hallways.

"H-hello? Is someone there?"

The panicky, shallow breathing sounded like it was starting to move away from her, so Raven ventured deeper into the belly of the building. Soon she heard footsteps racing away, and Raven followed suit.

"Wait a minute! I need to talk to you!" But the footsteps only increased in pace.

"Stop! I need your help!" Raven rounded the corner with such reckless abandon that she collided into someone who was coming from the other direction. Her torch fell to the stone floor and into a puddle, which quickly extinguished it.

"Hey! Watch where…" snarled the mysterious being, whose voice trailed off suddenly. "Oh," she murmured upon seeing Raven's fallen form. "It's you."

Raven could tell (or rather assumed) that this was another emotion of hers standing before her. She then heard the girl sigh exasperatedly. "Are you going to take my hand or what?" she huffed.

"Oh!" gasped Raven, who clearly couldn't see it in the darkness and she blindly reached out for it. When the two made contact, the emotion lifted her off of the floor. Raven squinted in the dark, but she still couldn't make out any of her identifying features. "Sorry. I didn't mean to crash into you like that," replied Raven. "But I was trying to keep up with you."

"Keep up with me? Oh, you mean Neurotic."

"Neu…rotic?"

"Another word for 'anxious' or 'fearful'. She spooks easily, you see. Scared of her own shadow, that one."

"I see. Well, uh, maybe you could help me then. I was trying to speak with Sadness before this mood swing thing threw me in here. You think you could…"

"Show you the way to her? Yeah, I don't see any problem with that. Come on, I even know a shortcut."

Raven nodded and it was only then when they neared another wall torch when she finally got a good glimpse of the emotion who was leading her away, and noted that she was wearing a red cape and pair of boots.

"By the way, which emotion of mine do _you_ represent?" asked Raven.

The red-cloaked emotion looked over her shoulder and grinned, her crooked smile revealing what almost looked like fangs. "Let's just say that I'm the part of you that doesn't take no nonsense from anybody. You got an emotion giving you trouble, I'll show you how to handle her. Trust me…"


End file.
